havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Resurfacing
"Resurfacing" is the twelfth episode of Haven. Synposis When the wreckage of a small vessel washes up on shore, a mysterious force begins attacking visitors to one sailor's family, prompting an investigation. In the process, Audrey uncovers a secret of her origins and what became of Lucy. Meanwhile, a crooked deal puts Duke's life on the line. Plot When James Garrick's fishing boat, the Fisherman's Honor, which was missing with all hands, washes up on shore, anger towards the missing Garrick and his family resurface. Vera, wife of the dead crew member Andy Weaver, comes to the Garrick house and causes a scene, which ends with her impelled across the room. Meanwhile, Duke is worried and seeks a meeting with a shady character named Stoney. When Brooke Garrick's boyfriend is also thrown across the room, Audrey begins to think that the Garricks' daughter might be troubled, but when she's angered nothing strange happens. Duke ropes Nathan into helping him deal with Stoney, who has used Duke as a patsy regarding a shipment Duke delivered. A stone is thrown through the Garrick window wrapped in a news paper story about the boat with James Garrick's face crossed out and young Michael, also present at both events sees it and begins to vibrate unnaturally. Audrey discovers, talking with Tracy Garrick, that, as Michael had seizures, so did James when he was a child. Tracy explains that Lucy Ripley had helped James deal with it. Stoney meets Nathan, who offers her the money she'd paid Duke. This is to save Duke's life. Stoney recognizes the money as her counterfeit bills and sets her thugs onto Nathan. Duke arrives pretending to be the police with Nathan's gun and badge to save the day. At the Garrick house, Audrey discovers that Garrick is present and, as long as she can hold him, he stops vibrating and stays visible. At first, he thinks she is Lucy. He states that he always wanted to thank Lucy for her help and express his sorry that Lucy got cut deeply in the sole of her foot by a breaking glass while helping him. Garrick can't stay visible. He tells his wife, "when I'm gone this time, there's no coming back", but "I'll always be here," and he tells Audrey that when Lucy helped him he shattered a glass and it cut Lucy's foot deeply. He then finally disappears. Duke and Nathan mend a few bridges, and Audrey examines the scar on the sole of her foot. Credits Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Cast * Angela Vint as Tracy Garrick * Tom Barnett as James Garrick * Jacob Robertson as Michael Garrick * Holly Deveaux as Brooke Garrick * Carol Sinclair as Vera Weaver * Annemarie Cassidy as Stoney Jo * Lee J. Campbell as Hank Olson * Elizabeth Richardson as Nancy Fortuna * Brian Downey as Sal Fortuna * Shayne Douglas as Taylor Jake * Glen Matthews as Karl Featured Music * "Room to Breathe" by Melissa Rae Barrie * "Dotted Lines" by Sweet Talk Radio * "Mad at You" by The Woods Quotes *Audrey: Do we really have a skeleton inside a wrecked boat? Is there gonna be an eye patch or a dead parrot? Nathan: That's life on a seaside police force. What? Do you miss the FBI already? Audrey: No. Just hope we get a treasure chest. *Nathan: You know, uh, Haven PD doesn't have a special agent. Duke: Oh, come on now. You can't tell me that wasn't special. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes